monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Gore Magala
Goa Magara Discussion Goa Magara 'is a monster of the ??? type first introduced in Monster Hunter 4. It is known to inhabit temperate zones. It is first encountered in one star Village Quests but, will appear in other quests of other ranks up until five star in the village. It is also the flagship monster of Monster Hunter 4 and the juvenile form of Shagaru Magara. Physiology Goa Magara is large, quadrupedal creature with a jet black body. Its most noteworthy feature is its lack of conventional eyes, instead possessing the ability to sense the body heat of surrounding organisms. When enraged, the two horns atop its head, normally prone against the skull, stand erect and reveal two bright purple patches. It possesses a pair of large wings which are covered in a thin layer of fur. Each wing features a hand-like, four-clawed structure and can also be used as additional arms in combat. Abilities Goa Magara is capable of detecting the body heat signatures of other creatures around it, presumably in any direction. Goa Magara also spreads the hairs from its wings around the area to see the enviroment around it and to also increase its senses. It can travel vast distances using its powerful pair of wings, and will use its claws, fangs and tail to incapacitate prey and ward off attackers. Perhaps this monster's most famous feature is its ability to infect other monsters with an airbourne virus distributed from the hairs on its wings that contain a powerful toxin. Once infected, the host will become wildly aggressive, salivate constantly, and become powerful and resistant to damage. Goa Magara is known to use the virus as a less dangerous method of incapacitating larger, more dangerous prey, such as Tigrex. Behaviour Goa Magara is a stealthy and aggressive creature that'll readily attack anything within range. It is highly territorial and will attack and even kill other large predators. Habitat Goa Magara is known to inhabit the Ruins Field, where it has access to many types of prey. Goa Magara has also been found living in the Primeval Forest and Unknown Sea of Trees. In-Game Description }} Notes *Goa Magara is the first flagship monster to lack eyes. **It is also the first flagship monster to infect other monsters. *Goa Magara has some common features of an Elder Dragon. In particular, having six limbs, including the wings on its back. It also has some features in common with the quadrupedal flying wyverns , like the Nargacuga, some of its scales, notably the ones on its wings, have turned into a fur-like substance. *The purple coloured patch where its eyes should be resemble the heat-detecting patches on a Gigginox. *Goa Magara's Feral Wyvern Virus can spread to hunters (either directly or via the attacks of monsters that have succumbed to infection), which cancels natural recovery and severely reduces defense after a short incubation time. However, if the hunter inflicts a certain amount of damage on the monster who infected them before the incubation time is completed, the virus will be purged and the hunter will receive a large bonus to their Affinity. *Feral Wyvern Virus causes lowered resistance and abnormalities in the nervous system to any organisms that inhale Goa Magara's scales or hairs. *When in Feral Wyvern mode, the surrounding area becomes much darker. *Goa Magara bears some resemblance to the Xenomorphs of the famous "Aliens" franchise. *Goa Magara's roar has an eerie resemblance to the wailing and screaming of people. *Over time its perceptive ability will increase. This is indicated by the coloring on its wings changing from blue to purple. *Goa Magara can be knocked out of his Feral Wyvern mode similar to a fully charged Zinogre. It will also drop a shiny. *When exhausted, Goa Magara will start drooling a black fluid. *In the cinematic intro Goa Magara is seen attacking and killing a Tigrex. *Goa Magara will feed on Gargwa and Slagtoth to regain its stamina. *Goa Magara's face, horns (Feral Wyvern mode only) and wings can be broken, and its tail can be severed and carved. *It can spread the Feral Wyvern Virus around its legs, infecting hunters who come in contact with its hairs and scales but not in Feral Wyvern mode. *When in Feral Wyvern mode, it's "Shadow shot" attack will become a AOE attack. *When facing a higher or lower platform, his "wing arms" will cling onto the platform. *Despite having some characteristics like Elder Dragons, Goa Magara isn't considered to be an Elder Dragon but, a completely different species. This is due to it having alot of characteristics different from Elder Dragons. *Goa Magara is the junivile form of Shagaru Magara. Images Want to see more? Check out Goa Magara Photo Gallery 004 (2).jpg 2013060310020422vp1.jpg Monster-Hunter-4 2013 08-12-13 032.jpg 20130807 225144 thumb.jpg GoaMagararage.gif|Goa Magara enraged (Click to animate) GoaMagaraattacks.gif|Goa Magara attacks (Click to animate) Videos http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qDZznlD-PL8&feature=player_embedded Category:Monsters Category:MH4 Monsters